The present invention relates to a feature expansion module which implements one or more functions and is also connectable to a host device to work as an expansion module for the host device.
Conventionally, there is available a generally plate-like IC card formed to freely be removably installable in a host device such as a personal computer or the like and an information processing device such as a digital still camera or the like and including a semiconductor memory so that it is usable as an external storage. The IC card having a large storage capacity can record about 64 Megabytes of informative signals.
If such an IC card removably installable in the host-device such as a personal computer and having a first function which can be performed independently of the host device can be given a second function, the host device or IC card can have its functionality more extended and be used more conveniently.
Also, if the IC card can be designed to work as a memory and controller for a digital still camera or the like, the information processor itself can be designed more compact and lightweight to improve its portability.
Accordingly, the present invention has an object to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of the related art by providing a feature expansion module having a first function owned by an IC card removably installable in a host device and which can be performed independently of the host device, for example, and a second function which will be performed when an integrated circuit chip thereof is installed in place in the feature expansion module, to thereby extend the functionality of the IC card or the host device in which the IC card is installed.
The present invention has another object to provide a feature expansion module giving to a memory unit used as an external storage for an information processor a function to control the information processor and which thus permits to provide a more compact, lightweight and convenient information processor.
The above object can be attained by providing a feature expansion module according to the present invention including:
a generally rectangular body installable in a host device;
a first connection terminal provided at one side of the body to electrically be connected to the host device;
a feature expansion unit formed in the body and having one or more functions;
one or more recesses, formed contiguously to an insertion slot formed at the other side of the body and through which an integrated circuit chip incorporating integrated circuit elements is to be inserted, to receive the integrated circuit chip;
a second connection terminal provided in the recess to electrically be connected to a group of terminals provided on the integrated circuit chip; and
a controller incorporated in the body to control the integrated circuit chip set in the recess.
Also the above object can be attained by providing a feature expansion module according to the present invention including:
a generally rectangular body installable in a host device;
one or more memory chips including an internal memory element;
a first connection terminal provided at one side of the body to electrically be connected to the host device;
a feature expansion unit formed in the body and having one or more functions;
one or more recesses, formed contiguously to an insertion slot formed at the other side of the body and through which the memory chip incorporating the memory element is to be inserted, to receive the memory chip;
a second connection terminal provided in the recess to electrically be connected to a group of terminals provided on the memory chip; and
a controller incorporated in the body to control the memory chip set in the recess.